rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Shard's story
This is Start of Persona 4 arena it focuses on My o/c Character Shard Shard's Pov My name is Shard Kuso i'm a 1st grader at Yasogami high and a very gifted student at science and robotics my after school job is making inventions for a company called Future star on the day i finished my latest creation tonight an unexpected visitor will change my life ' '''Shard:(Puts the drill down then steps back)There that outta do it '''i just created my latest invention a suit designed from scratch i called it Razor swords armour it's my gift to future star in hopes of getting in ' Later that night My parents had just come from work they also work for future star i was celebrating with my little brother and my best friends Amanda and Greg about my outcome ''' Eleanor: i'm glad you made amazing progress Shard Shard: Thanks mom Greg: So you planing on showing your invention to future star after school Shard: Yep(took a bite out of his steak burger) Ryan Kuso: It took you 24 days but you finally done it Shard: Thanks Dad i just wish my sister could've seen this '''My older sister Dextra Kuso was apart of the aura program a special program of future star that allows gifted scientists to take part of one day she accepted a job from the Kirijo family to create gateways to other worlds but however the gateway became unstable and costed my sister her legs she's in the hospital hoping to recover i am planing to creating some sort of way to help her move again one day ''' after dinner Shard: That's all the dishes i think it's time for bed(yawns) (before he can head to his room he heard a thud) Shard: What was That? (pretend this is an anime scene) (Shard opens the curtains and sees a girl with light blue hair in a white suit but she isn't a girl she was a robot she also had an axe in her hands she had scathes and bruises over her body) (Shard opens the door and comes to her side) Shard: Hey are you okay!? (The blue haired chick looks at Shard) Blue haired chick: T-They're coming for me! Shard: Who's coming for You? (Before she could answer she fainted before she could hit the ground Shard caught her knowing these people could find her like this he decided to carry her inside she wasn't that heavy to him) (anime cutscene ends there) (Shad places Her on the couch) Shard: Whoever wanted her back must be really desperate but why did they attack her?(Shard shakes his head then looks at the robot girl)i gotta admit she is cute(Shard looks at the window) The only thing bothering me who are 'They' and why do they want her? '''The outskirts of Inaba Chaos Corp Corp Solider: Sir we were unable to locate unit #31 (the leader steps of his chair revealing a man wearing an business uniform he had black hair and green eyes) Rodin chaos: keep searching for her she couldn't have gone far my employee is planing to pay me a lot of money Corp solider: Yes Sir(leaves room) Ryan kuso POV today was Friday the 9th of November 2013 Shard got dressed into his school uniform and i saw my wife having breakfast then my younger son noticed a girl on the couch ''' Corey: Shard who's that?(he points to the girl) Shard: I found her outside (The Girls red eyes open she gets up and looks at her surroundings) Light blue haired chick: Where am i? Shard: Nice to see you up and at em Light blue haired chick: Who are you?(She brought out her axe) Shard: It's okay my family and i aren't gonna hurt you do you remember what happened last night Blue haired chick: Last...Night? Shard: Yeah you were at the edge of a beating and then you said 'They're coming for me' Blue haired chick: So ya not with creeps? Eleanor: If we were you wouldn't be here dearie (Shard sits next to Labrys) Shard: My names Shard Kuso(points to Eleanor and Ryan)Those are my mom and dad (points to his brother)and this is my brother Corey what's your name? Labrys: I am unit #31 but you can just call me Labrys Shard: Labrys That's a cool name(he extends his arm and Labrys shakes it) Labrys: if it is okay asking where are we? Ryan: your inside our house and our home Labrys: Home? Eleanor: Home is people come back from an adventure or a long walk (Labrys looks at Shard wearing a school uniform) Labrys: Shard why are you wearing a uniform Shard: Oh I'm going to school Labrys:School? Ryan: A school is where people go to learn and discover their talents are Shard: Hey dad is it okay that Labrys comes to school with me? Eleanor: I don't know Shard if those people see Labrys at Yasogami they'll capture her right away(then an idea showed up in her head)Unless she was a different person Corey: So mom are you gonna Labrys a human disguise Eleanor: Leave to us we are future star scientists after all Shard: Okay i'll go get my backpack ready (Eleanor and Ryan lead Labrys into the garage getting Labrys her disguise) '''Ryan kuso Pov it took about 8 minutes but we pulled though and made Labrys an Exo-Skeleton ''' (Labrys walks over to a mirror and sees in her new disguise she wore a yasogami high uniform and her robot parts were covered by fake flesh Labrys: It almost looks like real skin. "Tests how she can move her joints with it" And I can still move my other parts pretty good. Shard: Hey Mom Dad i came back with the drive you wanted (Shard gives Labrys the drive and she inserts it into her Pushing the data fast) Labrys: Wow! that's a lot of data! Shard: Hey Mom what about Labrys identity Eleanor: Don't worry we took care of that we told the school that a friend of ours wanted us to take care of Labrys while they go on vacation Shard: That's a good backstory ready Labrys Labrys: Ready Shard (shard grabs Labrys's hands as they run to school) '''The 1st period of class Shard POV After i got to school i took my seat ready for class before we could begin the 1st lesson the teacher said a new student would be joining us ''' Female teacher: Before we begin i would like to introduce a new student (Labrys walk though the door into the classroom) Labrys: Hi my name is Labrys it's nice to meet you Female teacher: Is there any spare seats for miss Labrys? Shard: She can sit next to me miss '''the teacher nodded and Labrys went to the table next to me after 1st period we saw a piece of paper that had names on it Labrys: What's all of this? Shard: Seems like a voting sheet people who are running for president an idea came to my head Shard: Labrys why don't you sign up you'd make a perfect president and i run for vice-President Labrys: Okay i'll give it a try We went around the school hoping for Labrys to get voted and luckily everyone agreed then it was time for lunch I was showing Labrys the place where me and my friends normally hang out when i noticed she wasn't with me ' (Labrys looks at two students looking at each other then kissed Labrys look the data and it said a way people show their love for one another) Shard:(comes to Labrys's side)There you are Labrys so what are you-(he noticed the students)oh i see Labrys: I looked into the data and it says it's a way people show their love for each one and another what's it called? Shard: It's called a kiss and there's a special kind of kiss Labrys: What's it called? Shard: True loves kiss Labrys: What's that? Shard: What my Parents told me it's the most powerful in the world Labrys: Hmm would you like to try it with me? (Shard started to blush like crazy) Shard: W-What!? i would like to try but i don't wanna but if i did (Shard gained the students attention with confused looks on their faces) Shard: M-maybe not okay Labrys: Is Something the matter Shard: If its somebody you truly care for you can't kiss them out of the blue if they haven't fallen in love with you yet Labrys: So i have to wait until the time is Right(as they sat at a bench to eat their lunch) Shard:(brought out a chicken sandwich and ate a piece of it)Yep and by the way do robots eat? Labrys: No robots can't consume food Shard: I'll have to work on that when we get back home '''After school i heard rumours the students were going to make Labrys Class president and i was happy after we head home i failed to notice two corp soldiers on top of a building ' Corp Solider:(Brings out a file of Labrys design)Well it looks like her but only different Corp solider 2:(turns his com on)Sir did you- Rodin chaos:(on Com)Yes i saw it by the looks of our scanners she's a spitting image of the robot that escape the facility keep an eye on those two i will be there shortly to provide aid Corp solider's: Yes sir(as they headed to their base) 'As i got back home to see my family they wonders what i did at school with Labrys and i told them that we were going to run for class President and Vice President they were happy to hear the news even my brother was happy after dinner i went into the garage to work on a way For Labrys to eat consume and food like us humans ' 1.30am (Labrys comes into the garage in a night gown given by Eleanor) Labrys: Hey Shard how's it going with the up- (She sees Shard at the table sleeping) Labrys(Smiles)Garde's(She putted a blanket over him and a pillow under his head) (Labrys kisses Shard on the head) Labrys: Thanks (as she heads back to couch to get some sleep) '''Saturday morning (Shard wakes up and sees breakfast near him and it has a sticky note) Shard:(picks up the note) 'Don't give up Shard i believe in you' Labrys Shard:(smiles)thanks Labrys(as he started to have breakfast) Eleanor POV A few weeks passed and Labrys was having a wonderful time being with us She was getting used to her new home 4 days ago Shard and Labrys finally got word that their now Class president and VP everyone at school was happy they chosen their Leaders and not only that Shard had finally finished the new system so Labrys can have the ability to eat and use it as an alternate source for her power (Labrys takes a bite out of her Sausages) Labrys: Wow! who knew food was this good Ryan: Care for a egg with that sausage Labrys: Yes please! (Ryan places an egg on Labrys plate she eats the egg) Shard: oh by the way Labrys i arranged a meet up with my friends and don't worry their friendly we'll meet them at the mall Labrys: Sure as Student Council president this could help my social skills Shard: Great i'll go call them(Shard grabs his iphone) Labrys POV Ever since i escaped chaos crop Shard and his family have shown a lot of kindness to me even Shard(Labrys looks at Shard)So why am i a little nervous around him(realises her face is blushing) Wait could it be that i'm in love? So this what love is like Third person POV ' After breakfast Shard and Labrys head over to the mall to meet with Amanda and Greg Eleanor and Ryan told them to be careful after meeting with their friends they head into the mall unknown to them were 2 corp soldiers watching them Corp solider #1: Sir We located the unit 31 we're going in now Rodin Chaos(on radio): Proceed with caution and don't draw any attention to yourself (inside the mall) Man: Why hello there young man what can i get you and your friend (Shard turns around he thought he saw someone) Labrys: Hey Shard your order Shard: Oh right (Corp solider brought out a pistol he was trying to aim for Shard) Shard: I would like (a bullet is shot) Shard: Get down! (They dodge the bullet and see a solider with a gun Shard grabs Labrys's hand and run) '''Shard POV ' 'Man things just bad to worse! Me and Labrys kept on running though the mall in hopes of losing but however as we reached the exit we saw a man a strict business uniform as we turned around we saw more of those soldiers behind us ' Labrys:(hugs Shard)s-Shard i'm scared Shard:Don't worry i won't let them hurt you(he shifts his gaze to the business man)Who are You what's going on!? Rodin: Allow me to introduce myself my name is Rodin chaos Shard: Chaos...Your the guy that runs Chaos Corp Rodin: Indeed i do now i'll be need of my robot back thank you Shard:(gets in front of Labrys)why do you want Labrys Rodin: That is none of your concern now hand over Labrys! Shard: No i won't! Labrys: STOP!(they look at Labrys)i...I surrender just don't hurt Shard (Shard Gasp Rodin had a sinister smile) Shard: Labrys what are you doing? You don't know what these guys will do to you? Labrys: I'm not doing this for myself i'm doing this for you (Shard eyes widen as he heard those words) Rodin: Now come along 31 i'm sure my scientists would love to be reunited with you(as he puts Labrys in the van) (the van drives off) '''Shard POV I just couldn't believe that she sacrificed herself to keep me safe and that made Me realise that she was as human as she could be. Then Amanda and Greg came over ''' Amanda: Shard what happened Where's Labrys Shard: Chaos corp's leader took her Greg: No way Rodin Chaos took Labrys what are we gonna do? Shard: I-i don't know (Shard's phone to ring once he turned it on he saw a red dot on his map this was Labrys's doing she was using a tracking beacon so he can rescue her and it looked like they were heading to the outskirts of Inaba) Shard: Labrys just gave the location of chaos corp i'm gonna save her!(as he got on his bike) Amanda: Are you nuts if you get captured who knows what they'll do to you or Labrys Shard: Labrys is my friend i'll never leave her side(smiles)Besides what kind of vice president would i be without my president(as he road his bike to get back to his house he had a plan how to get there) '''Once i got back home i put my Razor armour the armour was equipped with powerful rocket thrusters powerful homing Missile's strong blasters and a motor bike i called the speed blazer i made it before my Razor armour once i suited up i met with my friends at the docks an hour later after the boat ride to the island I was suited and on speed blazer and wondered why my friends weren't coming Shard: you guys aren't coming? Greg: i'd rather stay and be lookout then commit a suicidal rescue mission into Enemy Territory Amanda: I'll stay here and don't worry about security i'll knock out their systems using this(she brings out a EMP device)this will give you enough time to save and get out of there (Shard accelerates speed blazer and is going in) Shard: Wish me Luck! Labrys POV I was stripped back into my original form and my human clothes were taken off and i was taking to the place where i was waiting to be reprogrammed Scientist: Unit 31 it is good to see you again we were worried about Labrys:(scoffs)Like you Freaks cared about me! Rodin: That's enough(looks to the Scientists)Make sure her memories are wiped this time female Scientist: Don't worry sir there won't be any problems this time (Rodin looks at Labrys) Rodin: And once i reprogrammed you i'll have you bring Shard to me(Labrys Gasp)after all my clients are thinking about putting him into their little game(as he walks away) (meanwhile with Shard) (Shard saw Robotic guards at every turn looks like their using them as Security guards a few seconds later the EMP blasted the Robots causing them all to shut down this gave Shard the opportunity to save Labrys) (third person POV Labrys was now was seen in a glass dome where the researchers were planning to delete all of her memory's ' Unitdy researcher: why was that why did the power go out? Female researcher:(goes to a radio)what's happening down there? Corp solider:(on radio)We don't know we're trying to reboot the power Male researcher: Well hurry up and fix it otherwise we'll be dealing with mr. Chaos wrath! Corp solider:(on radio)Understood!(radio turns off) Labrys:(in thoughts): this will be it once they delated my memories i'll be nothing but a blank state and I'll never remember Shard(tears come doing her face) (explosion where the smoke clears the researchers see a sliver man armed with sliver disk in one hand and in the other it had impulses rays) Male researcher: W-who the heck are you suppose to be? Shard: a friend of Labrys now here's my deal let my friend and i won't give the order to hurt you Untidy researcher: D-don't just stand get to the alarm! (the female ran for the alarm but Shard blasted it to pieces) Shard: So are you going to do as i say? (the researchers Free Labrys and hugs Shard Shard then brought out 4 sliver disks) Shard: Say goodnight!(as he threw the objects near the researchers it released a sliver shock to them and then they fell to the ground) Labrys: You came all this way to save me? Shard: hey you saved me so i'm returning Labrys(blushes): g-Gee thanks (as they ran out of the lab they failed to notice a security camera) Rodin:(slams his fist onto the desk)NO!(it could presume he was watching) Errie voice: Rodin what's going on over there? Depp voice: Why hasn't unit 31 appeared Rodin: don't worry i'll be right back(as turned the tv's off and brought a sliver and black sword) '''Shard POV ' '''The good news was i freed Labrys but the bad news is the base is starting to go on lockdown lucky for me and Labrys we were on Blade runner we were reach the exit when (Shard comes to a screeching halt and sees Rodin) Shard: Rodin! Rodin: My you just made things easy for me (he brought out a sword it was spitting out dark electricity) (Shard gets off his bike and actives his armours razor blades) Shard:stay here Labrys i'll take care of this Labrys: Okay (this is Shard's boss fight for soundtrack click this link) (Shard kicks Rodin's sword out of his hand and starts slicing him 3 times then kicking him back) Rodin: Stupid little!(Rodin got back up and rushed towards Shard but he counted by bring a shield out it blocked the attack then Shard blasted Rodin back) (Shard Blasted Rodin to put a end to this battle) Rodin: No(Moaning)My.... Contract Shard: It's over Rodin (the alarms start go off) Radio: ALL UNITS< EVACUATE THE FACILITY IMMEDIATELY!! THE WHOLE PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOW, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!! REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! Shard:(sweat drops)Maybe blowing five cans of gasoline and lighting them was a bad idea (Rodin panicky ran to the safe room knowing he was to weak to finish Shard) (Shard got back on blade runner and raced toward the exit once outside they managed to get on board) Shard: Get us out of here Greg! Greg: Right!(Greg pushes the boats engines to the max and they escape) (Shard, greg, Amanda and Labrys see a huge explosion from Chaos corp) Greg: Awesome fireworks Amanda: Shard what happened back there Shard:(Chuckles sheepishly)I may have set a few bombs off back there (Labrys with a huge blush walks over to Shard) Labrys: H-hey S-Shard Shard: Yeah Labr-(Just before he could say her name She reeled him for a kiss on the lips) Amanda: Aw Greg: Gross! (Shard and Labrys stop kissing) Shard: Why'd ya do that of a sudden Labrys:(smiles)Well it's to say one thing I love you Shard: Heh i love you(the two share a friendly hug) Third Person POV ''' '''Yes it seemed tale had came to it's end but however Epilogue 12.30am (Labrys kept on tossing and on turning) Labrys(mumbling):N-no I don't want to please (Shrieks')NOOOOOO!' (Shard comes into the lounge room) Shard: Labrys what's Wrong? Labrys: I-i had a nightmare i was fighting these robots that look liked me and i..(tears start flow from her eyes)I destroyed them (Shard kiss Labrys's cheek) Shard: Maybe if we watch tv and sleep together you'll have good dreams Labrys: O-okay (Shard turns tv and fails to notice the time then the tv starts to go blurry) Shard: Thats weird is the power going out (then they see someone on the tv) ???: i thought i lost you Labrys: Huh? Shard: Who's that? (Before they could react a chain wrapped both of their arms) Shard: Hey What the- Labrys: L-Let me go! (but the being did not listen it thrower them both into the tv) Both: Ahh! To be continued Category:Script